An instrument cluster provided within automobiles generally include illuminated indicating devices for displaying vehicle information such as vehicle speed, fuel level, or headlamp status. Typically such illuminated indicating devices include a display surface, a light source, and a light guide disposed between the display surface and the light source. The display surface is generally provided with indicia corresponding to vehicle information, and such indicia are illuminated with light output from the light source and carried by the light guide.